It's Never Really Over
by Eveekitten
Summary: This is set right where the last episode of the last season leaves off. Tommy finds that he simply can not live without Jude, he decides that he must go after Jude and convince her to be with him, find out if he wins the girl. Jude/Tommy
1. The Front Door

****

This is my first ever story on fan fiction. I love Instant Star,

so I thought it would be a good start. I hope that you like my writing, and I would really appreciate your comments. Hopefully with time my writing with grow and get better

Thank you: Evee

Chapter 1

The front door

Once again, Tommy found himself sitting outside of that all-too familiar wooden door, he had his head resting against the steering wheel of his blue vipor, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Why did he keep doing this to himself, when he knew that it tore him from the inside out. Made his heart ache to the point of making him sick.

The familiar click of the front door's latch, and he would glance up with his big sorrowful baby blue eyes. A pain was set so deep within them, it was doubtful whether they would ever be the same again. Even so, he plastered on the fake smile he was forced to wear anymore as he watched Kwest step out of the house. Sadie was close behind him, he watched as she grabbed Kwest's hand and pulled him back, right into a kiss. Tommy glanced away immediately, feeling as though he might be sick.

He kept his head down, until he heard the passenger side door open and then he would glance towards Kwest "hey" he said simply as he allowed his eyes to wander back towards Sadie who was now standing on the porch, she hugged a small satin looking robe around herself as she smiled in Tommy's direction, offering a slow wave. The look in her eyes was that of pity, a look that Tommy despised, but one that seemed to follow him these days, he would hold his hand up in a gesture of hello but nothing more before he started to back out of the driveway and down onto the main road.

Kwest would glance out the window and give a single wave before they were off, and he would turn back to Tommy. "What's up man?" he would ask, in an attempt of conversation. Who knew why he attempted, he didn't usually get much back. Tommy would shrug "just another day.." he would sigh as they stopped at a red light. Once again, Kwest would attempt a conversation "hey.. Thanks for picking me up in the mornings" another shrug "it's no problem.. I told you, it helps keep things normal"

That couldn't have been further from the truth, and Kwest knew what the truth was. Things were nothing close to normal, there had been a time, that he knew, Tommy could have and would have told him anything, he could talk about anything and he would be there to help his friend out. But anymore, there was no talking, there was no confiding anymore, Kwest would sigh "come on man, you and I both know that things aren't normal" he would watch as Tommy's knuckles turned to white on the steering wheel. "I don't know what your talking about" was the reply. Shaking his head, "you know what I'm talking about. I know you Tom, listen.. It's been three months already, Jude isn't going to come back from Paris. You need to start getting over her"

Tommy would pull into the G-major alley way and slam on his breaks before turning on Kwest, his eyes were carefully guarded, hiding the emotion but the intensity of insanity was still present "there is nothing to get over.." with that he would shut off the engine and get out of the car, leaving Kwest there shaking his head.


	2. Gmajor

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It's only purpose was to explain about what happened with G-major.**

**Chapter 2**

**G-major**

**There had been a time when it was a well known belief that G-major had seen the end of days, when the owner, Darius Mills, got thrown in jail, along with his sister, Porcia Mills for pre-meditated murder. **

**That's probably why it had been such a shock when Darius' lawyer knocked on Tommy's door one night. Tommy was told that with Darius in jail, the studio was automatically transferred into his name for him to do as he will.**

**After the initial shock, Tommy had a strong consideration to sell this place. The idea of taking that money, going to a different country and starting over with a whole new life sounded very appetizing to him. But there were two things standing in his way.. No, make that one thing, because no matter how he looked at it, it always came down to one thing. **

**Jude. **

**He never felt so torn in his life, the idea of leaving was so strong because of the pain that the memories were causing, and this place was full of memories. But then, he found that he didn't truly want to get rid of the memories, they were the only thing he had left and he wasn't willing to let go of those. **

**Besides, every time the idea of running to a new country crossed his mind, he could only think of one.. Paris that would have been a bad idea. No, he kept the studio and reopened it.**

**This is where Tommy found himself now, parked behind the desk in the office that had once belonged to Darius. He shuffled through papers that he didn't care about, ran off money amounts that he didn't care about, read over lyrics that he didn't care about for most of the morning.**


	3. The talk

Chapter 3

The talk

Tommy had lost track of the time, he seemed lost within a large pile of papers he was looking over. Well, seemed suited it nicely, because he was actually lost in thought about the past, something that occupied his mind, a great majority of his time anymore. He often thought about the past four years, imagining what would have happened if things had been different. If he hadn't pushed Jude off of him the first time they kissed, if he had told her that he loved her on her 16th birthday, if he hadn't hurt her so many times.. Then she would still be there, wouldn't she?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a knock was heard at his door, he would lower the papers and look towards it "yeah?" he usually kept things simple anymore. The door was opened and Kwest would stick his head in "hey.. It's noon" Tommy would stare at him for a moment before gesturing impatiently for him to finish "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to lunch with me" Tom's baby blue eyes would turn back to the papers that were in his hand "sorry.. Can't I have a lot of work to do" Kwest would nod and take a step back preparing to close the door, before he would pause, pushing the door open and stepping in instead, closing the door behind him.

Tommy would glance back up again as Kwest stepped closer to his desk, the look he cast towards Tommy was one of knowing, Tommy would shake his head, again with impatients "what?"

Kwest would raise his brow, looking serious "come on, you know what.. How long is it going to be like this?" Tommy would sigh, he didn't want to talk about this right now, in fact he never wanted to talk about it again. "I don't know what your talking about, and I don't have time for the speech" Kwest would shake his head, "Nah man, I'm not going to let it drop, you know damn well what I'm talking about" he would sigh as he leaned over the desk, closer to Tommy "you need to get over her"

Tommy could feel as the heat rose into his face, and the response came out as a snap "damn it, Kwest! I don't need this right now.. I don't want this right now. I'm NOT thinking about her! Okay?" anger was rising out of him as he tried to keep the charade, Kwest stood straight again, shaking his head "I know you better than that, Tom. Your hurting, you've been hurting since she left. Hell man, I'm not the only one whose noticed."

Tommy would close his eyes, speaking slowly, sounding as though he were attempting to keep control "it's not.. That.. Easy Kwest.. I can't just.. Forget about her" He would open his eyes and for the first tiome, the full force of his pain would be exposed from behind his baby soft blue eyes, his voice became softer, his breathing easier as he refused to meet his friend in the eye. "if it were that easy.. Kwest, she wasn't just another girl"

Tommy had never seen more sympathetic eyes as Kwest looked upon him, it made him feel ashamed, Kwest's voice was soft and it matched the sympathy found in his eyes "Tom, when was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror. You're letting this kill you. You need to stop blaming yourself, I mean.. Jude CHOSE to leave, it was what SHE did." Tommy's eyes would snap up "don't you even THINK about blaming Jude!" he said as he stood, but he would wince after he said the last word. He hadn't said her name since she left. He shook his head as he looked down, speaking solomly "In reality, there is no one left to blame, but myself. I'm the one who let her go.. I drove her away" He had spent such a short time in an attempt to blame anyone and everyone but himself. First he hated everyone who had dated her, and then hurt her, then it was all those who had told her that it wouldn't work between the two of them.. Kwest had blame for a few moments, and then Sadie. Then of course, there was Jude. She's the one who left him, how could it be anyone's fault but hers. He had felt beyond guilty for thinking that, as the countless number of times he had broke her heart came into focus. No, she did not get the blame for his mistakes.

"I'm sorry, man.. I just.. I miss you. You need to take care of this. Take care of yourself" Tommy would nod as he sat down "yeah.. I know, and.. I will, I'll figure something out" Kwest would nod as he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him and Tommy sitting there mauling over the conversation.


	4. Jude's Mistake

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I've been sick and I was waiting for someone to show that they actually wanted more. Thank you to the one person who requested for more. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**I need more comments, the more comments I get, the more inspiration I'll get to write!**

Jude's POV

Jude's own smoky blue eyes would gaze out of the tinted window of the great black limo she rode in the back of. The life of a super star in this town wasn't like the one she had been used to back home, at least there everything still seemed somewhat normal. She could live the life of a superstar, but still have her friends, her family, she still had responsibilities. Here, her only responsibility was making sure that she rocked the mic on the stage, in the studio and she continued to come out with deep mind blowing songs every few weeks. Writing the songs had never been the hard part, back when the inspiration was always right in front of her, it was amazing how 3 months away from someone you thought you'd be stronger without.. Truly weakens you. Her mind had been wandering as was custom anymore, while her managed went on and on about her image, her sales, her songs.. She had already heard all of this.

"Jude.. Jude? Are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh.. Oh yeah, right, the album.. Yeah I'm sure it'll be ready in no time"

Her manager would sigh in an annoyed fashion.

"that was not what we were talking about Jude.. We were talking about your image, your one of the biggest stars in Paris, but every picture in the tabloids are of you looking lost, looking lonely, looking.. By yourself! Always by yourself!"

Jude would sigh, as she shrugged looking like this shouldn't really be a problem.

"it's really nothing to worry about.. It just takes time getting used to it here, what kind of image do you want me to have anyway? You already got me riding everywhere in limos and signing autographs.."

"you're a rock star.. Act like one! Go out, go to parties, go to clubs, live the life of a star! Your fans want to see that your living the dream.. Besides.."

She would hold up a black leather journal and raise a brow, and Jude looked away already knowing what was coming up. That journal wasn't the one she had come down here with, but her manager wanted her to start completely new and had given her this journal as a 'present' to write songs in.

"I know Stace, okay? I've been trying to come up with something new"

Stace would shake her head as she leaned forward trying to express the importance of what she was saying.

"Jude, you are a good song writer.. You have powerful lyrics that speak to the world, especially the young girls.. But it's always the same pitiful heartbreak, sorrowful songs.. What I need you to do is dig deep and find the true rock goddess inside and write a song about that, a song about how your stronger and better because whatever man couldn't hold onto you.. Sing about going out clubbing and finding a new man.. I don't really care as long as you get me something new that I can publish. You need a new single.. Now, your remake will be done in about 3 days…"

Yeah, right back into the agenda for the next couple of days. It's not like she would be able to forget anything they were supposed to be doing. She was told about a month in advance before hand, Stace had it automatically scheduled in her phone and scheduler that she was now forced to carry with her everywhere. Not to mention there was rarely a time when Jude got to spend more than an hour without someone from the studio following her and reminding her of something she was supposed to do.

Once again her eyes would turn to the passing city, Paris was such a beautiful place, but she couldn't deny that her mind was not on the city that stood so beautifully before her. There was so much that was calling her attention, so much that this city had to offer and yet she stayed closed up like an old book. What was she so afraid of, rejection? She was famous no one rejected her.. No she knew exactly what the problem was, and the fact that she wasn't able to hide it from herself brought a tear to her eye.

Tommy.

Oh god, how could she have left him like that, how could she not have known that she would still be hurting all this time later. Her music was lacking anything but sorrow and depth of missing someone because that's the emotion that had been at the forefront of her life since she left Canada, and Tommy behind. It was amazing how much she longed for the days she could just jump on a plane and rush to his side, apologize for how stupid she had been and then kiss him. She wanted that, bad enough that it hurt to realize that she did not have that option, she couldn't imagine that he would ever want to see her again after she broke his heart the way that she had, besides.. It was Tommy, she was more than sure that he had moved on by now.


	5. Writer's Block

**I appreciate the comments, you guys are making me feel good about this story.**

**I love hearing feedback and ideas, keep them coming**

**And I'll continue the updates!**

An exasperated sigh would escape the artists thick lips as she slumped back on the couch, setting the guitar that had been resting on her lap aside and tossing the black leather journal on the coffee table. Jude watched as it slid across the clean glass and landed in the floor on the other side of it. Another sigh as she sat forward, and hid her face behind her hands as she thought. Why was this so hard? She was a song writer, that's all she knew how to do. That was the one thing she had known about herself since she was first given a guitar, she was going to change the world with her music, with her lyrics.

With her eyes closed, she allowed her mind to settle, she took a deep breath and willed thoughts to come to her. She needed a subject, she would wait for a subject to come. She began sifting through her memories, what were memories that stuck out the most, a soft smile would cross her face as she remembered being a child on the horse ranch with her parents and her sister. The performances that the two of them would do for their parents, she would sing and Sadie would dance. She remembered learning how to ride the horses, she remembered the Christmas' they had spent there.. She remembered when her and Tommy had driven up there together to work on a new song idea together. She thought about the butterfly feeling she had gotten when they had started working on that song, and how that feeling had switched to panic when her sister had walked in.

She would growl as she pulled her hands away from her eyes, they were beginning to sting from the threatening tears that lurked in those memories. Angrily she would push herself up from the couch and walk around the table, snatching the journal from the ground and heading into the kitchen. She needed a different inspiration, she couldn't use Tommy anymore, she needed to get over him! She knew he was over her.

Jude wasn't really sure what she was going to do or where she was going to go, but she needed air, she needed to clear her mind, she needed to be reminded of what was surrounding her right now. She needed to stop living in the past, really all it was doing was depressing her and she refused to let Tommy control her like this when he wasn't even here.

Snatching her rarely used keys off of the kitchen counter she would head out the back door, and almost at a jog she would go to her car. She was so desperate for the freedom that her mind craved that she couldn't get out of there fast enough. As she revved the engine, she could already feel a sense of control that she hadn't been permitted since she had moved here flow through her and would smile.

"Alright baby, let's get out of here for awhile"

Jude watched as the lights of the city flowed around her, she had never driven around Paris by herself at night before and so she had never really taken the time to appreciate what it looked like before. But now she found the lights hypnotic as she drove past different signs in French. Her eyes would wander back to the street as she once again opened her mind for ideas to flow. She would watch as the white lines of the streets zipped by, she began thinking about the symbolism of those lines, and what they had once meant to her. She thought about how they had once thrilled her because she knew they were leading her back to the one person she couldn't live without.

"God! Get out of my head Tommy!"

She would cry out as if her mind was going to just comply, it hadn't done so for three months, why would it start now. Not able to take it anymore she would pull into a random parking lot and slide into a parking spot, she would park and pull the emergency break before her head would fall against the steering wheel and she would close her eyes as finally the tears she had been fighting would spill over, and an unwilling sob would escape her lips. Frustrated with herself she would begin hitting her hand against the steering wheel as she tried to pull herself together.

Noticing the neon green light shining against her arm, she would glance up through her soggy eyes and notice the sign above. She couldn't see the first word, but the second word translated into bar. Just what she needed, she would wipe her eyes dry and grab her journal as she got out of the car and headed inside


End file.
